weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Borealien Super Cup 1800: Dixieland-Amerikanien
Die Begegnung Dixieland-Amerikanien war das Spiel des Borealien Super Cup 1800. nachfolgend die Aufzeichnung des historischen Live-Berichtes: right left Einen schönen guten Tag, meine Herren Fussballfreunde - und meine Damen natürlich auch! Ich bin Harry Penndorf und begrüsse Sie aus dem Oil's Paradise Flow Field. In J.R Ewington, der jungen Ölfördermetropole in Dixieland. Die heutige Partie entbehrt nicht an Brisanz : Denn mit dem Gastgeber Dixieland und Amerikanien treffen zwei traditionell tief rivalisierende Nationen aufeinander, deren ideologische und vor allem religiöse Barrieren unüberwindbar sind. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind auf dem bislang höchsten Niveau in diesem Turnier. Für meinen Weg aus dem nur 500 Meter entfernten Hotel bis hierher ins Stadion brauchte ich über zwei Stunden - wegen all der Kontrollen und Leibesvisitationen. left Die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen könnten aber durchaus berechtigt sein: Nicht nur die dixieländischen Fans sind aufgedreht und aggressiv, auch die Amerikanier sind auf Krawall gebürstet. Keineswegs nur die traditionellen Chaos-Hooligans, auch die Normalbürger unter den Zuschauern. framed|left|Explosive Stimmung unter den Zuschauern beider Nationen.Die Dixieländer sind bewaffnet mit Bibeln und Spruchbändern welche martialische Bibelpassagen zitieren und drohen in ihren Gesängen allen Heiden mit der Hölle. Neu ist, dass auch die Amerikanier mit einem verstärkten Bekenntnis zu ihrer Religion antworten. Es gibt rund um das Stadion mehrere heidnische Demos. Einige haben einen riesigen Kannibalen Topf mitgebracht und kochen darin einen Missionar aus Pappe. Bauchladen-Händler verkaufen Amulette und Schutz-Zauber gegen die "negative Energie" der Dixieländer. Einige Randaleure sprayen derweil Pentakel oder das Wort "Arschloch" auf die schweren Luxusautos der Ölbarone right Die Amerikanensische Mannschaft lässt sich demonstrativ von heidnischen Geistlichen Segnen; Tatanka von einem Medizinmann, O’Leary von einem Druiden, Diedenhofer von einer germanischen Priesterin und Forsythe von einem Voodoo-Priester. Forsythe traktiert überdies das Gesäss einer George Bush-Puppe genussvoll mit Nadeln. Meine Damen und Herren, wenn ich also von einem Hexenkessel spreche, so ist das durchaus wörtlich gemeint! In meiner 62jährigen Karriere als Sportmoderator habe ich etwas Vergleichbares noch nicht erlebt. Das hat nicht mehr viel mit einer Sportveranstaltung zu tun, das ist eine knallharte Abrechnung unter Erzfeinden! framed|right|Forsythe bereitet sich spirituell auf das Spiel vor left Aha, nun betreten die Staatsoberhäupter ihre Ehrenlogen! George Bush hat Probleme, sich hinzusetzen. Sein Hintern scheint ihm weh zu tun. Ob er wohl Hämorriden hat? Und wo ist Kennedy? Ah ja, da klettert er schon auf den riesigen Feuerholzstapel, den man ihm diesmal als Tribüne zugeteilt hat. Jesses, Die Atmosphäre hier ist wirklich von Gift und Galle nur so durchtränkt.! left Ich sehe gerade, dass die Mannschaften die Arena betreten. Helle Empörung auf den dixieländischen Rängen, als der völlig nackte amerikanensische Torwart Woodrow Scooter auftaucht. A propos Torwart: Wilbur Graham, der von der Religionspolizei begnadigt wurde, ist übrigens auch wieder dabei. Wäre ja auch Selbstmord auf den Starkeeper zu verzichten. Graham soll Gerüchten zufolge aber trotzdem über das Angebot, in Aquanopolis Asyl zu erhalten, ernsthaft nachdenken. Die beiden anderen ausgeschiedenen Spieler, Hersh und Gingrich sind definitiv nicht mehr dabei. Dem Vernehmen nach warten sie im Staatgefängnis von Dallas auf ihre Prozesse. Die Dixieländer sind also nur zu Neunt. Das scheint sie aber nicht zu entmutigen, im Gegenteil! Aber auch die Amerikanier sehen so richtig kampfbereit aus. Vorallem Ricky Nixon: Der guckt in die Welt als hätte er gerade ein Fass Salzsäure getrunken. Brisant ist ja, dass der gebürtige Dixieländer für die Amerikanier spielt, während sein Bruder, Milton Nixon bei den Halleluja Guns unter Vertrag ist...Zwei Brüder, zwei Teams, zwei Welten! right Und da! Schiedsrichterin Marietta Kusch aus den Virgin Islands pfeift die Partie an! Der Ziegenkopf wird in die Arena geworfen, Ricky Nixon fängt ihn noch in der Luft ab und galoppiert in den dixieländischen Strafraum, aber was ist das? framed|left|Die Nixonbrüder geben sich saures!Er knallt den Schädel mit aller Wucht Milton Nixon über den Otto - seinem Bruder! Milton geht zu Boden, aber Ricky stürmt - nicht etwa weiter Richtung Tor, er dreht sein Pony, rast zurück und drischt noch mal auf Milton ein! Ja, bitte was geht denn hier ab? Teamkamerad Walker will Milton hochhelfen, aber der reagiert reflexartig und rammt Walker seinen Baseballschläger in die Magengrube. Jetzt steht er auf und prügelt mit dem Schläger auf das Pferd von Ricky ein. Das scheut und wirft Ricky ab und nun prügeln sich die beiden am Boden! Also wirklich! Was soll denn dieser Mist hier?! Das ist weder Zeit noch Ort um Bruderzwiste auszutragen! Schiri Kusch pfeift sich die Seele aus der üppigen Brust, aber die Nixonbrüder kümmert das nicht. Aha! Rote Karte für beide Brüder, na das will ich doch meinen! Dumm nur, dass die beiden das nicht schert, die dreschen weiter wie von Sinnen! Zwei Sicherheitsleute trennen die Kampfhähne durch Einsatz von Lachgas und schleppen sie vom Spielfeld! Das ist ein bitterer Verlust: Sowohl für Dixieland, das jetzt nur noch zu Acht ist aber auch für die Amerikanier, die mit ihrem Nixon einen fähigen Spieler verlieren. leftJetzt reitet O’Laery heran, schnappt sich den Kopf, wirft ihn Dupeckne zu, Dupeckne passt auf Stormwalker, Stormwalker auf Tatanka, Tantanka prescht los, reitet Cheney nieder und wirft den Kopf ins Tor! Wilbur Graham versucht zu halten, landet aber nur auf seinem dicken Bauch. 0:1 für Amerikanien, na also! Endlich wird hier Fussball gespielt! left| framed|right|Graham wehrt alles abGraham wirft das Spielgerät zurück, Jim Beam fängt es auf und rennt damit in Richtung amerikanensischer Strafraum. Forsythe schneidet ihm mit dem Pferd den Weg ab, hangelt nach dem Ziegenkopf, aber Beam gibt so leicht nicht auf: Er haut seinen Basy dem rotierenden Pferd wuchtig gegen den Arsch, pardon Hintern. Hoppla! Das Tier feuert aus und schleudert Beam, der sich immer noch an dem Spielgerät festkrallt, in Richtung dixieländisches Tor. Aber Graham ist auf Zack er lässt Beam an einem gewaltigen Fusstritt abprallen, worauf der per Luftpost wieder Richtung Amerkanensischen Strafraum fliegt. Er schlägt nur wenige Meter vor dem gegenerischen Tor auf dem Rasen ein! Da... ohne Not stürmt Scooter aus dem Tor! Er hat mit einem Eimer etwas Wasser aus dem Blutegel-Teich hinter ihm geschöpft und giesst das Zeug jetzt über Beams Kopf! Also sowas, das..Ja das gibt Gelb von Kusch! Zu Recht wie ich meine! Diese Aktion war reine Gehässigkeit! Auweia! Scooter mosert! Nennt die Schiedsrichterin eine dumme Schlampe und – uriniert auf Beam! Na wenn das nicht...Aber klar! Rot für Scooter! Er muss vom Platz! Auf der Tribüne loben die Dixieländer den Herren und die Amerikanier fangen an zu randalieren. Während alle auf den fluchend von dannen ziehenden Scooter sehen, rappelt sich Jim Beam auf und – ja, er schiesst den Kopf ins herrenlose Tor! TREFFER für Dixieland! Jetzt steht es 1:1! Die dixieländischen Fans loben ihren Gott noch mehr und die Amerikanier fangen an, die Sicherheitsleute zu verprügeln... Stühle, Essensreste und Bierflaschen fliegen quer durch das Stadion! Uah! Jetzt hat eine alte Pizza sogar die Zeittafel getroffen! Meine Damen und Herren, das ist hier ein wahres Irrenhaus! left Lothar of Dunkirk schreitet aufs Spielfeld. Der hat So'n Hals, sage ich ihnen! Einen Atomhals! Er packt Stormwalker und stellt ihn ins Tor. Jetzt wagen die Dixieländer einen Sturmangriff. Archie Bush passt auf Cheney, der verpasst dem heraneilenden Diedenhofer einen fetten Schlag mit dem Basy gegen die Knie, passt auf Jeffrey Bush und der Schiesst – aber Stormwaker kann halten. Aus Frust drischt Jeffrey Bush noch mal auf Diedenhofer ein, welcher immer noch am Boden liegt. Die Amerkanesischen Fans reagieren mit Empörung, die Dixieläder fangen indes an, mit ihren Feuerwaffen Jubelsalven in die Luft zu schiessen. Das Problem bei in die Luft geschossenen Kugeln ist ja, dass sie die dumme Angewohnheit haben, wieder auf die Erde zurückzukommen...und fürwahr, im amerikanesischen Fanblock, bricht ein Zuschauer getroffen zusammen, also...das ist jetzt echt nicht mehr schön hier! Vereinzelt schiessen die Amerikanier mit Pfeilen zurück left Mein Damen und Herren, wer von Ihnen das Spiel über Bildmedium verfolgt, hat vielleicht bemerkt, dass der Horizont westlich des Stadions rot glüht. Ich habe soeben die Meldung erhalten, dass es in der ganzen Stadt schwere Ausschreitungen gegeben hat. Amerikanensische Fans reiten durch die Strassen und stecken alles mögliche in Brand, darunter eine Tankstelle, die daraufhin offenbar explodiert ist. Nach der Übetragung des Spiels ist eine Sondersendung geplant, bleiben Sie also dran! Auf dem Spielfeld geht es kaum weiter! Vereinzelt prügeln die Dixieländer auf die Amerikanier ein, diese schlagen zurück, wie es nur geht, reiten mit ihren Pferden über am Boden liegende Spieler. Das ist kein Sport mehr, wirklich nicht. Und da! Kusch pfeift vorzeitig Halbzeitpause! Zur... ich glaube zur 30 Minute. Recht hat sie, so geht das eh nicht weiter! Vielleicht beruhigt man sich ja in der Pause. Wir sehen uns in zehn Minuten wieder. Meine Damen und Herren, ich versuche gerade zu erfahren, ob es überhaupt eine zweite Halbzeit geben wird? ja? na gut. In drei Minuten also... Zweite Halbzeit leftSo meine Damen und Herren, die zweite Halbzeit hat nun angefangen. Zur Erinnerung: es steht 1:1 zwischen diesen beiden Mannschaften, die sich hassen wie die Pest. Beide haben Federn lassen müssen: Die Dixieländer sind nur noch zu acht, die Amerikanier nur noch zu zehnt. Davon agieren jedoch nur neun auf dem Platz, da Stormwaker als Ersatz für Scooter im Tor stehen muss. Abmachungsgemäss wurde für die zweite Halbzeit auch das Spielgerät gewechselt: Ein traditioneller Lederball nimmt nun glücklicherweise den Platz dieses ekligen Ziegenkopfes ein. Und wieder ein Angriff, der Dixieländer! Jeffrey Bush passt auf Cheney, doch der spuckt lieber den vorbeireitendenden Dupeckne an, statt den Ball aufzunehmen, Dupeckne spring ab, tritt den Ball, dieser fliegt Richtung Tatanka, der fängt ihn mit dem Kopf auf und - JA! TOR! Das ist die 2:1 Führung Für Amerikanien! Endlich liebe Zuhörer und Zuschauer, endlich wieder eine Szene, die entfernt an Fussball erinnert! left Jack Daniel will Tatanka von hinten eins mit dem Schläger überziehen, aber Tatanka merkt es, weicht aus, Daniel haut auf den Rasen und bekommt von O’Leary einen Tritt in den Hintern. Tatanka springt in den Sattel, reitet Cheney und Jeffrey Bush um, packt den Ball und versucht einen erneuten Treffer – aber Wilbur Graham hält. Cheney schlägt schon wieder mit seinem Schläger gegen Diedenhofers Knie! Die Schiedsrichterin hat offenbar nichts gesehen! Aber jetzt wird es O’Leary zu bunt: Er galoppiert auf Cheney zu, packt ihn – an den Fussknöcheln - reisst ihn hoch und rammt ihn - Kopf nach unten - im wahrsten Sinne ungespitzt in den Boden! Wenn der nachher nicht mal ein Aspirin braucht... Aber was ist das? Da rumpelt doch etwas? Ein dumpfes Donnern aus dem Boden! Ob das ein Erdbeben ist? Einige Zuschauer verlassen Panikartig die Ränge... left OH!!! das ist ja UNGLAUBLICH! framed|right|Cheney entdeckt Öl Eine Fontäne aus schwarzer Flüssigkeit schiesst hervor und jagt Cheney wie einen Sektkorken wieder aus dem Rasen! Was...? Aber natürlich! Das ist ÖL! Cheney, beziehungsweise O’Leary müssen ein Erdölvorkommen angebohrt haben! Cheney wird 50 Meter weit in die Zuschauer befördert. Das Öl bildet in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit eine riesige Lache, alle Spieler sind komplett eingeölt und sehen aus wie Vögel nach einem Tankerunglück. Wieder ein Donnern? Diesmal kommt es aus den Zuschauerreihen. Ich glaube das ja nicht, meine Damen und Herren! Aber dutzende von fetten Ölbaronen stürmen das Spielfeld und wollen sich die Rechte an der Ölquelle sichern! Sie werfen sich wie brünftige Walrösser auf die Quelle, ohne Rücksicht auf die Spieler, die sie gnadenlos niederwalzen und in die schwarze Brühe einstampfen. Wie soll diese Partie eigentlich noch enden? left Jetzt kommt Rick Cheney wieder ins Spielfeld. Er hat sich notdürftig sauber gemacht. Immerhin ist er jetzt der einzige Spieler der überhaupt noch einsatzfähig ist, die beiden Torwarte ausgenommen. Alle anderen liegen völlig verklebt in der Öllache. Ruhigen Ganges scheitet Cheney zum Ball und schiesst! Stormwalker hält! Cheney bleibt ganz gelassen, schiesst noch mal – täuscht Stormwalker! Und das ist der erneute Ausgleicht 2:2! Meine Damen und Herren, so wie es aussieht, hat sich das Spiel in ein exklusives Elfmeter verwandelt und es stellt sich eigentlich nur noch die Frage, wieviele Treffer Cheney in der verbleibenden Spielzeit versenken kann. Das wärs dann gewesen für die Amis! Wie spät ist es eigentlich? Die Zeittafel hat es ja definitiv hinter sich. left Cheney lässt sich demonstrativ Zeit, tänzelt um den Ball, macht sich so langsam Schussbereit... Aber...? Bewegung auf dem Berg Feuerholz, wo Kennedy sitzt! Ich glaube ich sehe nicht recht! Der amerikanesische Präsident klettert von seinem Scheiterhaufen herunter...leichtfüssig betritt er das Spielfeld. Cheney, obwohl verdutzt, schiesst. John F. Kennedy wirft sich zwischen Ball und Tor - ' und hält!' Sagenhaft, ich glaube das ja nicht - jetzt schiesst er selber! Der Ball donnert wie eine Kanonenkugel auf Speed an Cheneys Kopf! Cheney wird nach hinten weggerissen, überschlägt sich drei mal und bleibt bewusstlos liegen! JFK scheint noch nicht fertig zu haben - pardon, zu sein! Er rennt dem Ball nach, schiesst noch mal! Der Ball fliegt durchs Stadion, direkt in den vor Staunen offenen Mund von Wilbur Graham, welcher den Ball verschluckt und ebenfalls ohnmächtig nach hinten kippt. TOR! 3:2 für Amerikanien! Durch John Kennedy! Das ist DIE Sensation, liebe Sportsfreunde left Auf den Rängen ist der Teufel los, (wenn dieses Wortspiel erlaubt ist) Die Dixieländer weinen, weil sie in JFK den Teufel sehen und die Amerikanier weinen, weil sie in JFK ihren Gott-König sehen. Kennedy ist nun zum bushländischen Tor gelaufen..was macht er da? Er springt auf Grahams Bauch als wäre es ein Trampolin - der Ball wird aus dessen Magen gedrückt und schiesst zurück ans Tageslicht. JFK schnappt sich den Ball, bereitet sich vor - und ' haut das 4:2 rein!' Meine Damen und Herren, so etwas gab es noch nie! So wie es aussieht, kann nun John Kennedy den Sack in aller Ruhe zu machen und ja, er hat auch schon den nächsten versenkt! Es steht 5:2! right framed|left|Laura will, dass George seinen Mann steht! Auf der Ehrentribüne von George W. Bush tut sich was...Laura Bush redet wie besessen und voller Wut auf ihren Mann ein. Offenbar will sie, dass auch er in die Arena hinuntersteigt. Präsident Bush scheint aber keine grosse Lust dazu zu haben. Aua, jetzt hat Laura ihm eine gelangt! George Bush steht auf... Laura Bush prügelt ihren Mann förmlich die Treppe hinunter, in dem sie ihm mehrfach ihre Handtasche über den Kopf haut. Unten hat John Kennedy mittlerweile in aller Ruhe das 10:2 geschossen und - jetzt steht es sogar 11:2 Doch nun ist George Bush in der Arena angekommen. Was für ein Anblick! Der Showdown der Giganten! Beide Präsidenten stehen sich gegenüber in der untergehenden Sonne, der Ball liegt genau zwischen ihnen. High Noon am Nachmittag! JFK sieht einfach grossartig aus, und George Bush, nun ja - wie immer eben. Bush fasst sich an die Hüfte und zieht – oh nein! Einen 44er Colt! Er spannt den Hahn, zielt auf JFK und sagt sowas wie "Schönen Gruss an die Hölle, Du Stück Scheisse!" Der Schuss kracht. Blankes Entsetzen! framed|right|Duell der beiden Herrscherhäuser left Kennedy steht noch! Die Kugel ist nur durch seine dichte Oberwolle gegangen – dann am Torpfosten hinter ihm abgeprallt, quer nach oben geflogen an einem weiteren Trägerbalken abgeprallt und hat schliesslich den letzten Haltestift der Zeitanzeigetafel durchtrennt. Worauf das Teil auf George Bush gekracht ist, diesen in den Boden rammend. Die "magische Kugel" von Oswald ist ein Dreck dagegen! "Du verschwendest Deine Zeit" sagt Kennedy zu Bush und tritt den Ball abermals – zum 12:2! Kusch pfeift ab! Amerikanien gewinnt mit 12:2! Die Amerikanier jubeln! Tatanka hat sich als erster unter den Ölbaronen hervorgraben können und wäscht sich im Blutegelteich den Schmier ab. dann umarmt er JFK, versaut dessen Anzug, aber das macht jetzt nichts. Das Stadion ist ein einziger, kollektiver Freundetaumel, zummindest in den amerikanensischen Fanblöcken. Die Dixieländischen Fans jedoch toben vor Wut, brüllen "Satanswerkk!" und fangen an, zu randalieren. John F. Kennedy hilft seiner Mannschaft aus dem Ölloch, dann besteigen alle ihre Pferde und reiten aus dem Stadion. Was für ein Tag, was für ein Spektakel! Nach dem Sieg über Canada haben die Angry Elks nun auch ihren Erzrivalen besiegt. Wahrlich, wer DIESE Mannschaft aufhalten will, muss verdammt früh aufstehen, soviel steht fest. Das war Harry Penndorf, live aus J. R Ewington! Und nun schalten wir live zu einerSondersendung des NNC (National News Channel) zum Thema Ausschreitungen in J R. Ewington! Kategorie:Sport Kategorie:Explosiv Kategorie:Amerikanien Kategorie:Dixie-Confederation Kategorie:Live Sportberichterstattung